Stolen Glances, Hidden Words
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: A collection of interlinked tridrabbles. Arnold is slowly awakening to the fact that he cares for Helga more than he thought. Can he get her to open up to him and reveal once more her true feelings? Will he ever realise just how deep his own feelings run?
1. Stolen Glances

**Author Notes:** _After a few attempts that ended up too long, I think I may have actually gotten the hang of the Tri-Drabble challenge. Here follows a story told in chapters of 300 words each, since I found it easier to link them together. This chapter is an attempt at the 100tri_drabbles challenge using prompt #001 - pen. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Stolen Glances**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

He watched her nibble on the lid of her pen as though it were the most interesting sight in the world. He didn't know why. There was just something about the way it indented her soft pink lips, the way her white teeth gripped the lid. How sometimes her tongue would suck on it as she thought hard about what to write. Her blue eyes were fixed on the page in front of her, nestled on her pink-clad lap.

"Hey man, are you there?" Gerald nudged him and he looked away. "You digging on Helga G Pataki or something?"

Straight to the point. Arnold felt himself blush involuntarily

"Not exactly." He replied, stealing another look across the schoolyard. She was sitting on the wooden bench near the school building, scribbling away in a pink notebook.

Gerald raised an eyebrow sceptically

"Then what's with the goofy staring, Arnold?"

Goofy? He hadn't realised he'd been staring goofily.

"I'm just wondering what she's writing about, that's all." He explained, hoping his reddened cheeks had faded a bit. "She seems so… so…"

"Stupid?" Gerald offered. Arnold glared back.

"So focused." He watched her once again. The pen had moved from her mouth and was now flowing across the pages. "It must be something interesting…"

"Mmmhmm." Gerald got up from the swing set they had been sitting on. "I know that look. I've seen it before. Ruth? Lila?"

Arnold startled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should go over there and find out what is so interesting."

Arnold looked from his best friend to the girl across the yard. The pen was once more tapping at her lips.

Wouldn't disturbing Helga G Pataki be a death sentence?

"Ok. I'll do it." He said, jumping up from the swing. What did he have to lose?

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Feel free to review! I appreciate any kind of feedback to my writing. _


	2. Taking A Chance

**Author Notes:** _This chapter is an attempt at the 100tri_drabbles challenge using prompt #073 - Take A Chance. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

**Taking A Chance**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

After much intent watching from afar, Arnold had decided (with a little prompting from his best friend) to go and talk to Helga G Pataki.

It was just to find out what she'd been writing. She had looked so interested in it, concentrating hard on whatever she was scribbling into her pink notebook.

Gerald seemed to have the wrong idea about Arnold's interest. He didn't stare at her half-lidded or goofily. He didn't see her like he saw Ruth and Lila. He just wanted to know what his friend was writing.

Sure, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her and he was a little mesmerised by the sight of her lips around that pen lid, but that meant nothing. Nothing at all.

Still, just coming over and initiating a conversation with Helga would not be easy. He was taking a big chance coming and talking to her alone. Especially after what he found out at the FTi building a few months back.

Still, he was curious to see her reaction. And to find out if indeed she was writing something about him.

"Hi Helga." He greeted as he drew closer. She jumped in surprise then quickly slammed the notebook shut.

"What do you want, Football-Head?" She glared up at him from her seat on the bench.

"I just wanted to talk." He smiled, "I was wondering what you were writing."

"None of your beeswax, Paste-For-Brains. Now beat it, before I beat you!" She stood up and shook Ol' Betsy at him to make a point.

"Okay, okay." He began to walk away, but then turned back, smiling knowingly "Good luck with your writing. Hope one day I can read it."

As he walked back over to Gerald he could have sworn he heard a sigh behind him.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please take a moment to leave feedback if you enjoyed it. If you didn't like it, please let me know. All kinds of feedback are much appreciated._


	3. Habit

_**Author Notes: **This is the third of my tri-drabbles. More to come soon, though I am focusing on NaNoWriMo at present - which will be my attempt at a very long multi-chapter Hey Arnold fanfic. Fingers crossed it will turn out good enough to post before New Year! I enjoy writing these little tri-drabbles though, so I will add to this story soon enough. Thank you for reading!_  
_This one is based on prompt #038 - partners. _

* * *

**Habit**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

"Move it, Football-Head!"

Arnold frowned as Helga pushed past him into the classroom. It was habit to find her annoying, but he puzzled over the fact he often caught himself switching to a smile as he watched her plonk herself at her desk and fish about for her usual spit-ball supplies.

A lot of things were habit when it came to Helga. She always sat within striking distance, and he could count on the first wad of mushy paper to hit him exactly 3 minutes after he entered the room. She'd be there at least every other corner, and standing in wait for him by the water fountain. He'd see her after school, often continuing her verbal assault on the bus-ride home.

He could also count on catching a glimpse of her scribbling away in her pink notebook. If he was very lucky there would be a soft smile on her face. He made it a new habit of his to look away before she noticed and scowled back.

He sat down and sighed, wondering just why he did that, and why he cared that she felt the need to feign this hatred of him. He knew she didn't hate him. She'd let him know that all too clearly back at the FTi Building.

"Settle down, class!" Mr Simmons called out, the cacophony hushing down to attentive quiet. "Now today we have a very special assignment where you will need a partner…"

Arnold smiled. Mr Simmons had a little habit of pairing the same people up on each project. He didn't need to be psychic to predict it would be…

"Arnold and Helga"

He felt a smile tug at his lips, but he fought it. He nearly laughed at Helga's outward groan.

Some habits he really didn't mind at all.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a review. More to come!_


	4. Unaskable

**Author Notes: **_I'm back! After my failure at NaNoWriMo (stalled at 28,000 words due to a mountain of university assignments), I have returned to my tri-drabbles. Sorry about the delay in updating. I hope to be more regular with this fanfic in the future. A chapter a week may be a little optimistic, but I am hoping to update at least once fortnightly. Not sure how long this will be eventually, but when I figure it out, I shall update you. Thanks for sticking with me this far! I hope you enjoy the new chapter! It was written with prompt #057 - 'questions' in mind.  
_

* * *

**Un-askable**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

"Now class, today's special project is an interview!"

Mr Simmon's 4th grade class collectively sighed. They glanced cautiously at their newly assigned partners, and began to complain to their friends.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with Curly!" Rhonda groaned to Nadine, who wasn't thrilled with the idea of working with Eugene. Meanwhile Sheena looked over forlornly, upset at the fact that she wasn't working with that very same red-headed klutz, whom she was usually paired with.

Gerald looked knowingly over at Phoebe, who smiled coyly back.

Arnold knew better than to provoke a reaction from Helga. He dared not look back at her, but he could feel her eyes on him. He wished to know whether they were looking at him with that nice expression he occasionally caught a glimpse of, or if they were glaring at him with her more often expressed blustery anger.

"Settle down everyone!" Mr Simmons warned, "I'd like you to interview your partner as though you were a journalist, and then write up a brief article about them."

Phoebe raised her hand.

"Yes Phoebe?"

"Are we writing it as a biography?"

"Well, I was thinking more of an insight into who our classmates are, more than a description of their life." He explained. "Ask about their hobbies, their dreams for the future, their influences."

With that he asked them to begin forming their questions.

Arnold pondered over what to ask Helga. He knew what he really wanted to ask – if she'd been writing poetry in her little pink book, and if it was actually about him. He glanced over and saw her frowning at her paper, nibbling at the eraser-tip of her pencil in frustration.

Turning back quickly, he sighed and began to write some 'safer', generic questions.

As if Helga would even answer them.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon. Just what will Arnold ask Helga? And how will she answer him?_

_Feel free to leave a review. I appreciate comments and criticism. :D_


	5. Probing Helga

_**Author Notes:** Sooner than planned, here is another chapter. It's getting harder and harder to stick to the 300 word limit, but somehow I managed. Hope you enjoy it. And thank you for all your suggestions and comments. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying my writing enough to have input. I hope you aren't disappointed in this update. Another will come soon-ish ;)_

_Thank you!_

_This one is inspired by Tri-drabble prompt #056, answers. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Probing Helga**

_Arnold x Helga_

_( 300 words)_

_

* * *

_

Arnold cleared his throat. Helga glared at him from her seat beside him, her arms folded across her chest. Now that he was sitting beside her, he felt his nerves more acutely. She was rather unpredictable after all.

"S-shall I start?" Arnold asked. She certainly showed no sign of attempting to start the questioning.

"Whatever, Football-Head. Just make it snappy, okay? I have better things to be doing."

"Like writing poetry?"

Her eyes widened. He was pretty sure his did too. It had just slipped out. He laughed nervously when her eyes narrowed.

"A-anyway." He cleared his throat again. "I'll start the questioning." He looked down at his notes. There were several scribbled out questions – ones he skipped over in order to avoid the temptation of asking them. They would only bring him trouble.

"What's your favourite book?" Generic, yes, but a book could tell a lot about a person.

She looked down for a moment. He began to wonder if he would get any answers from her today. She just didn't seem to be in the mood.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"Huh?" The fact she even bothered answering surprised him.

"I said 'Pride and Prejudice', Paste-for-brains. Crimeny, are you even paying attention?"

"Oh." He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Why is it your favourite?"

"It's about how people aren't always what they first seem to be. Actions can be interpreted differently." Arnold had a feeling she was letting him know a lot more than her words were saying.

"Wow. I'm impressed." He smiled at her. She looked surprised for a second and then looked away, frowning.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it, would ya?" She snapped.

Arnold looked down at his list again. He was curious just what Helga would say to his next question.

"Helga, what's your best childhood memory?"

* * *

_**AN:** Thanks for reading. _

_It's so hard to stick to just Arnold's POV, but I am determined to do it. We all know what Helga is thinking though, right? Which memory would you pick? Considering they are still in their childhood, it could be any right? But doing so would risk opening up to Arnold. Would Helga go so far as to tell the truth? Coming soon!_

_Once again, thank you for your wonderful reviews. They are very inspirational and helpful. Let me know if you have any comments and/or criticism! xxx_


	6. To The Heart Of It

**Author Notes:** _Hope everyone had a very merry Christmas holiday! Thank you for your continued support. This will be the last update of 2010, with a new chapter due out next year. Which luckily for anyone enjoying this story, is anytime from tomorrow onwards :) _  
_This one is using tri-drabble prompt #021 - past. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**To the Heart of It**

_Arnold x Helga_

_(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

She looked surprised. Then she looked down again. Thinking, Arnold assumed.

He was amazed at the array of emotions her expression let slip. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn he could read what she was thinking.

There was a split-second of confusion, followed by a slight smile tugging at her lips. Then it faded and was replaced by irritation, and he thought he saw her shake her head. Concentration furrowed her brow. She noticed him staring at her, and became angry.

"I don't have any." She finally answered.

"But Helga, you must have a favourite memory!"

She shook her head.

"Nope. None come to mind."

"What about when we performed your food-group play?"

She raised her mono-brow sceptically.

"Okay, bad example. How about… when you got to play Juliet?"

Her face softened for a moment but then she shook her head.

"No way. I ended up kissing you!"

Arnold frowned.

"Well, what about when you got to be the It girl?"

"Hated it."

"Winning the sandcastle contest and getting on TV?"

"CPR."

He involuntarily blushed a little remembering the second time Helga had locked lips with him.

"How about when we saved the neighbourhood. Surely that's a good memory!"

"Considering I missed out on being super-rich, no, not really." She sighed. "Look Football-Head, I have a family that ignores me and not much ever goes my way. No happy memories for me."

Exasperated, he couldn't think of any other suggestions.

He saw Helga looking at him curiously. She smiled a little.

"I guess there is there is this one memory." He looked up. "When I was very small and lonely, someone commented on my bow and made me feel better."

Arnold couldn't help but think how sweet that was. And familiar...

"Final question, Arnoldo and make it snappy!"

* * *

**Author Notes:** _Thanks for reading. More to come soon. Hope you all enjoy the New Year celebrations and I wish you all the very best for 2011. xxx_


	7. Seeing Through Defences

**Author Notes:** _Thanks again for all the reviews :) I am glad so many people like my tri-drabbles and are so sweet as to keep reviewing. As a special treat I will upload two chapters this week, and I am hoping to update weekly from now on. That said, I have some deadlines coming up and university starts again at the end of the month, so not sure if I can keep that promise but I'll do my best! This chapter uses tri-drabble prompt #023 - future._

_

* * *

_**Seeing Through Defences**

_Arnold x Helga_

_(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Arnold stuck with his rather generic questioning, but he really felt it would offer the best analysis of Helga. He'd found out she had a taste for classic literature and that she was a deep person from her favourite book. He'd learned she was lonely and cherished her bow after being complimented on it. She must be a romantic at heart. What could he find out from her plans for the future?

"I plan on sitting at home watching TV and eating snacks." She answered, without a second thought.

"What? But Helga… why?"

She shrugged.

"Seriously?" He couldn't believe it. It was like the Helga that dream he'd had. The one where they were married and she was slovenly and mean, and made him do all the work. Then he remembered that at the end of that dream it was all revealed to be a front. She was actually much nicer than that.

He was determined to get to the truth.

"So no writing career? No journalism? Or career in the police force? Or being a lawyer? "

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Boy, Helga. That seems a bit of a waste really. I thought for sure you'd put your talents to good use in some sort of career. Do you not even want a family?"

She flushed a little and then scowled again.

"Nope. Gimme some chips and The Wheel and I'll be happy as pie. Just like Bob."

"I don't believe you." He admitted. She frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because, Helga," he looked her in the eye, "I know you are better than that. I know you will do great things."

"T-thanks, I guess." She mumbled, seemingly a little surprised at the praise.

"Now. Your turn to ask, Helga."

* * *

_**AN:** Will Helga be brave enough to ask anything important? Find out in the next chapter, which luckily doesn't involve a long wait! _

_Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate your continued support. xxx Thank you!_


	8. Ice Cream and Wishes

**Author Notes:** _Part two of this weeks upload! I do feel bad for giving you only 300 words every 10 days or so. I will do my best to get more regular updates for you. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy these chapters. This one is #097, writer's choice. I went with the word 'vague' as my prompt. _

* * *

**Ice Cream and Wishes**

_Arnold x Helga_

_(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

"Fine, Football-Head." Helga lifted up her piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"What is your favourite colour?"

Arnold blinked. It was a very basic question. How would this possibly help her write about him?

He sighed.

"Blue."

She jotted it down without even looking at him and read out her next question.

"What is your favourite food?"

She really was going for basic questions. They were even vaguer than his. He thought about it for a moment, and then felt Helga's glare burning into him. How impatient she was.

"Erm… ice cream." He blurted out. He wasn't sure if it really was his favourite, but he did like it. He was often at Slausens or spending his allowance at the Jolly Olly Man's truck.

Helga inhaled sharply and then coughed and spluttered for a second. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you okay?"

She regained composure.

"Fine. Just peachy, Arnoldo" She cleared her throat. If he didn't know her as he did, he could have sworn she was nervous. "Let's get this over with already so I can go back to throwing spit-wads off your football-shaped head."

He narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"If you had the chance to make one wish of yours come true, what would it be?"

Arnold was startled. That was a much deeper question than he'd been expecting. One wish? He thought about it. He had many things he would like. For one thing, he wished he could figure out the enigma that was Helga G Pataki. But his mind kept going back to the one thing he'd always wanted ever since he could remember. Could he possibly share that with her? It was very personal.

"If I had one wish…" He took a breath, "it would be to see my parents again."

* * *

**AN:** _Did you like this chapter? Let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks for all your reviews up until now. I keep reading them over and over because they make me smile so much. xxx I think Sundays will be my update day for this story, if I manage it ;)  
_


	9. A Hint of Kindness

**Author Note: ** _It's Sunday, which I promised would be 'Update day' for this fic, and so here we are - another chapter. I'm tempted to have two update days a week, since a 7 day wait for 300 words seems so harsh. Then again, I haven't had time this week to write more chapters, so my stockpile would sharp run out with bi-weekly updates, and then who knows how long before I update! Anyways, this chapter is using tri-drabble prompt #007 - hope. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**A Hint of Kindness**

_Arnold x Helga_

_(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

He felt like he was blushing. He'd perhaps just revealed too much.

Sure, Helga knew his parents weren't around. She'd even had enough of a conscience to apologise to him when her Dad called him an orphan, so she knew it was a touchy subject with him. It was the one thing she'd never teased him about, which made him wonder about whether she really hated him or not. If she did hate him, as she kept saying, nothing would be off-limits - especially not something so sure to cause him pain.

But he knew the answer now anyway. It just gave credence to what was said at the FTi building. At this reminder he felt his cheeks flame and he was then sure his face was red.

Helga looked at him wide-eyed in surprise for a moment. Then her eyes softened. They looked at him with pity.

He regretted saying it now. He looked away feeling irritated. He hated that look.

'Poor Arnold, the orphan.' Those eyes said. 'How sad. How tragic.'

"I'm sure you will one day, Arnold."

He sharply looked back up at her, confused by the sincere softness in her voice; by the use of his name without any form of insult.

"What?" He asked. Had she actually said that?

"I'm sure you'll see your parents again. As long as there's hope, there's a chance, right?"

She even smiled. He felt his cheeks blush once more. He had a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"T-thanks, Helga." He managed to say.

He liked this side of Helga and wanted to hear more, but was interrupted by Mr Simmons announcing that everyone had to return to their allocated seats.

Disappointed, he moved back, only to smile when exactly three minutes later he was hit with a spit-wad.

* * *

**AN:** _This chapter pretty much ends the 'Interview' Arc of the fic. (Arc? makes it sound like some epicly long story rather than a collection of 300-word-long chapters! But for some reason I've been calling it that ever since the interview became more than 3 chapters long.) What next for Arnold and Helga? Well, find out next week! Thanks for reading!_

_Can I just say a MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far? It's unbelieveable how many people are enjoying this. I'm not normally one to get a ton of reviews. It's been years since I got over 40 reviews for one story. (That said, it's been years since I wrote a multi-chapter fic, but still...) Thank you all so very, very much!_


	10. Figuring Her Out

**Author Notes**: _Almost didn't make this update. I'd have been in a big huff if my football team had lost to their local rivals. Luckily it was a 1-1 draw, and my mood improved enough for me to upload this. It also helps that I got all of my university work done and handed in on Friday. Anyway, here is the update, which is using prompt #036 - friends. It sees the re-introduction of Gerald. I know you've been missing him really... :P_

**

* * *

Figuring Her Out**

_Arnold x Helga_

_(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

Arnold was quite contemplative on the walk home. He couldn't stop thinking about how Helga reacted to his answer. How she'd become so nice when he'd mentioned his parents. Then how she seemed to revert back to the old mean Helga after they'd returned to their original seats.

When class was over and they'd gotten up to leave, Arnold tried to talk to her again. He was met with a cold, blue stare and a smattering of insults. He felt hurt by it really. He thought they'd opened up to one another, made a connection at last.

Now he guessed he'd been wrong.

"What's wrong, man?" Gerald asked, putting his hand on Arnold's shoulder. "You don't seem yourself."

Arnold sighed wistfully.

"I guess not. It's just… I had to work with Helga on that interview project-"

"Man, that is enough to get anyone down-in-the-dumps." His best friend interjected, "Can't imagine how bad that must have been. Like pulling teeth, I'd guess?"

Arnold laughed.

"Yeah, a little." She'd been hard to coax answers from, that's for sure. "It's weird though. I felt like… like I really got to know her a bit better. I found evidence to prove my theory."

"The one where Helga G Pataki is actually a misunderstood, nice girl behind the bully?" Gerald raised a single eyebrow sceptically.

Arnold nodded.

"But then she goes and turns back into mean old Helga and I don't know what to think. It just seems like every time we get a little closer, she pushes me away."

The two boys sat down on Arnold's stoop.

"Sounds like she's pretty screwed up to me." Gerald shook his head disapprovingly.

He had to agree, but her messed-up up-bringing wasn't her fault. Then he remembered what she'd said. She was lonely.

"What if she's scared?"

* * *

**AN: **_This was a chapter where the 300-word limit really bothered me. It doesn't end in a very interesting way, unfortunately, but I do promise that the story itself will be more interesting! Honest! _

_Thanks for all the reviews! I love that you love this! :D _


	11. The Bully Theory

**Author Notes:** _As promised, another update. Thank you once again for all of your reviews :) This tri-drabble is using prompt #076 - theory. I hope you enjoy it! xxx_

* * *

**The Bully Theory**

_Arnold x Helga_

_(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

"Scared? Helga G Pataki?" What of?" Gerald asked - a touch of mockery in his voice.

It frustrated Arnold that Gerald didn't want to see any good in Helga. He wondered why he'd taken such a dislike of her. Sure, she was abrasive, mean, selfish and petty, but she was a good person deep down. She was smart, brave, funny and always came through when it mattered. Even sometimes when it didn't.

"I mean, she might be scared of getting close to people. Every-time she feels she gets too close to someone, she pushes them away. So that she doesn't get hurt."

Gerald slowly nodded his head.

"I think I see your point…"

"So, with Phoebe, she bosses her about so she doesn't get close enough to hurt her. With others she bullies them, calling them names-"

"Like Football-Head?"

Arnold's eyes narrowed at the reminder of his nickname.

"Yes. Like Football-Head" He continued, "- so that nobody thinks of getting closer to her."

"Well, it works. None of the girls like her. Except Phoebe." Gerald said, standing up and stretching.

"I'm pretty sure that Lila likes her."

"Lila likes everybody."

"Don't remind me…" Arnold muttered.

"Well, it sounds like an interesting theory. How can you prove it?"

Arnold thought for a moment. He just had to keep trying to get close to her. To get her to open up to him. Still, there was no way he could prove it except by her admitting it.

"I don't know…" He sighed.

"How about this? If you manage to crack the mystery of Helga Pataki, I will buy you a giant Slausen's Chocolate Sundae."

Arnold smirked. He was planning on finding out about the REAL Helga anyway so why not make it more interesting?

"You're on!"

They thumb-wiggled to seal the deal.

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading :) Another update will follow in one week's time. If you can't wait that long, feel free to check out some of my other Hey Arnold! fanfics, or follow my progress on my reading and writing livejournal blog, all linked on my fanfiction . net bio page. xxxx_


	12. Wonderful

**Author Notes: **_Phew! Made it on time! I've been busy today so I almost forgot to upload this next chapter. This week has just sped past. Can't believe the first month of the year is almost over! The last update for this story in January 2011 is based on Tri-drabble prompt #042 - drink. _  
_Enjoy! _

* * *

**Wonderful**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

Arnold headed into the boarding house, his mind wrapped up in thinking of ways to get Helga to open up to him.

If he could talk to her more often, maybe she would relax around him? But then again, he'd have to put up with a lot more bullying if he spent more time with her.

"Afternoon, Short-man," Grandpa Phil greeted when Arnold entered the kitchen, "How was school?"

"Hi Grandpa. It was… interesting." That was about the only way he could describe it, really. He never thought that a day which involved so many thoughts of Helga G Pataki could be interesting, but it was.

"Oh. How so? You learn anything good?"

Boy, had he learned something good! He learned that Helga could actually be really nice to him. He learned that she was actually a very deep and wonderful person.

He surprised himself with his thoughts. Helga? Wonderful? He blushed and then tried to swallow the sudden lump that formed in his throat. Where did that come from? Sure, Helga was a nice person deep down, but… to call her 'wonderful' as he did just now, even only in his mind, sounded far too absurd. He shook his head and made his way over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of juice.

"I-I guess I did learn something good." He busied himself pouring out the drink and avoiding his Grandpa's curious stare. He'd surely seen Arnold's blush, and Arnold really didn't want to try explaining it. Finishing his juice, Arnold washed the glass and explained he was going to do his homework. Technically it wasn't a lie, as he really did have to write up the interview, but really he just wanted to escape any more questioning.

He heard his Grandpa chuckle as he rushed away.

* * *

**AN:** _It was so hard to cut this back to 300 words. I really wanted more Grandpa Phil, but the word count just wasn't cutting it. You just know that Phil is dying to embarrass Arnold about his blush! _

_This is the last chapter I have prepared in advance for this fic, so this week I will be playing catch up and working to keep my update day. If things get a little hectic though, I will post a message on my livejournal (link is in my bio) so do check it out if I haven't updated on Sunday. It will explain why, without me having to trick you all with a rule-breaking Author Note chapter. _

_Finally, I just want to say a massive THANK YOU! to everyone who has reviewed (and re-reviewed) on this story so far. I'm so glad you are enjoying this, as I enjoy writing it! I'll do my best to keep it going and make it cute, fun and interesting! Much love to you all xxx_


	13. Advice and Cookies

**Author Notes:** _I survived the first week of Semester 2! Yay! But I have so much on my plate right now, it's unbelievable. Far too much reading to do in the space of a few months. But by some miracle, at the beginning of the week, most likely spurred on by the many amazing reviews left on this story, I was able to write a few chapters of this fic, so I can keep up my update day. Thank goodness for that! And thank goodness for all of your kind words about my story. It means a lot to me. This week, I couldn't help it. I just love Grandpa too much to not have him back in again! Forgive me! This chapter is based on prompt number 41, food. Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Advice and Cookies**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

Arnold threw his books on his desk and leapt onto his bed, burying his head in his pillow. He hoped that his cheeks had stopped blushing by now, and couldn't help but cringe at his reaction from earlier. It was weird that thinking nice thoughts of Helga made him embarrassed. It was weird thinking nice things of Helga so easily. Normally he had to force himself to see the good in her. For some reason, recently at least, it came quite easily to him.

There was a knock on the door which jolted Arnold from his thoughts. Sitting up he allowed the knocker to enter. Grandpa Phil poked his head through the door.

"Hey there, Short-man." He smiled, semi-toothlessly at his grandson. "You were off in such a hurry that I forgot to tell you that we have some cookies. Hope you don't mind me bringing them up here?"

"No Grandpa. Thanks." Arnold relaxed. So he wasn't here to pry. His Grandpa pulled up a chair and placed the plate of chocolate-chip cookies on the bed beside Arnold, then grabbed one. Before he even set it to his lips, he started talking.

"So… what was so interesting at school today that got you all flustered?"

Arnold nearly choked on the cookie he'd started to eat. His Grandpa leaned over and gave him a whack on the back, clearing Arnold's airway. Once he had his breath back, Arnold looked up sheepishly.

"Grandpa, what would you do if you found out that someone who's really mean is actually a nice person? Would you try and get them to be nicer, or let them keep pretending?"

Grandpa Phil smiled thoughtfully, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, I'd marry the girl so she'd never have to be mean again."

Arnold stared wide-eyed.

* * *

**Author Note: **_Sorry for the sort-of cliff-hanger. One of the problems with the word limit. I must say, as much as I like this chapter, Grandpa's last line there bothers me slightly. I just know I could have worded it better somehow, but the word count would have been over, and I've done such a good job of keeping the chapters to exactly 300 words. Not that I don't like the line. I suppose Grandpa would have to explain himself in the next chapter. Will Arnold find out what we all know about him and Gertie? Well, next Sunday's update is how you will find out ;) _

_Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or review if you'd like. I love receiving them! Once again, thanks to all those who have already reviewed. Your comments cheer me up so much! Love to you all xxxx_


	14. Grandparents Know Everything

**Author Notes:** _Sorry for being slightly later than normal. As I type this, it's just gone midnight GMT, so I've officially missed my deadline day by a minute. I'm sorry about that, but I was at work this morning and then when I finished, I visited my fiance's family, as I haven't seen them in weeks due to being overloaded with university work. But enough about my goings-on. Here is the next chapter of the story, once again 300 words long (miraculously, as my first draft of this was quite long - Grandpa refused to shut up!) This is inspired by prompt #088 everything. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Grandparents Know Everything**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

Arnold could only stare in shock at his Grandpa, who was busy laughing. How had he known that Arnold was talking about a girl? What on Earth did he mean by "marry the girl"? Arnold felt his face reddening as thoughts about his 'Married' dream came back. He ignored the sudden image of Helga in a wedding dress, scowl-less and sweetly smiling at him.

When he finally managed to speak he could only ask one thing.

"How?"

"How'd I know this was about a girl?" Grandpa munched on his cookie. Arnold nodded. "Same way I know that this is about your mean friend with the bow and the one eyebrow. Grandparents know _everything_." The old man leaned forward on the back of the chair and waved his arms like some sort of conjuror, making spooky wailing noises.

"B-but, that doesn't make sense!"

Grandpa sat back and his chair fell back onto four legs.

"Of course it doesn't Arnold. But that's life. Once you get to my age, you've heard it all. Nothing much surprises you."

Arnold puzzled over it. There had to be some explanation for it. His Grandpa couldn't be psychic. Although… stranger things had happened, and it seemed like both of his Grandparents knew exactly what to say when he needed them.

"Let me put it this way, Short-man. If a boy is blushing, it's either because of a girl… or because something horribly embarrassing happened - or both! Regardless of the reason, since you didn't want to talk about it I assumed it was girl-related. And since the only girl you ever talk to me about is Miss Mono-brow, well, I took a lucky guess." He got up, clutching his stomach.

"But... that doesn't explain your answer!"

His Grandpa shrugged and rushed off, apologising and blaming raspberries.

* * *

**AN:** _I feel I could expand, but Phil really is quite mysterious. I'm sure Arnold will figure everything out on his own eventually. And if not, Phil can just tease him some more! I don't know about you, but I miss Helga right now. This story needs more Helga - so guess what will happen in the next chapter? You got it - more Helga! _

_Thanks for reading so far! I say it every week, but it really does mean a lot to me. Thank you!_


	15. Strike It Lucky?

**Author Note:** _Just made it. Life/University work is starting to catch up with me at the moment. Luckily this chapter was stored away on my harddrive and required just a little tweaking before it was ready. So starts the next 'arc' of the series. Just warming up for now though, but as promise, more Helga! This chapter is inspired by prompt #054 - out. That's where i got the idea for baseball from anyway! Hope you like it xxx_

* * *

**Strike it Lucky?**

_Arnold x Helga_  
_(300 words)_

* * *

Arnold got the call just after 3.30pm, summoning him to Gerald Field for a game of baseball.

"Helga will be there." Gerald said slyly, "You know, so you can ask her to reveal her 'true self' to everyone?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Gerald." Arnold replied, eyes narrowing in annoyance despite his friend being unable to see down the telephone line. "I'll be right there."

He sighed as he put the phone down, wondering just how to go about finding more about Helga. He thought it was unlikely that he could make any progress while playing baseball.

But it turned out he was wrong.

When he arrived at Gerald Field, most of the gang had already assembled. Harold was sitting on the bench, scarfing down the last of many Mister Fudgey bars he'd bought on the way, Rhonda was leaning against the wall nonchalantly buffing her newly-manicured nails and Eugene was putting a Band-Aid over his knee. Gerald was having words with Phoebe, who giggled at his jokes. When Gerald saw Arnold, he grinned and headed over.

"Hey Arnold. You made it!"

They thumb-wiggled.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh, I thought you'd be too busy coming up with some plan to show Helga's 'true colours' to everyone." He smirked. Though the sarcasm in his friend's voice was irritating, Arnold found he didn't care, because at that second he saw Helga.

She was stomping over, scowling and angry, with 'Old Betsy' pounding into her baseball glove.

"Alright, alright. Gather round people, I haven't got all day." She hollered, kicking up dust at the pitcher's mound. She barked out orders, telling people their positions. Arnold smiled absently, admiring how she took the lead. Suddenly he heard his name.

"Football-Head, you're up." Helga called, starting the game, "Better move in! He can't bat for peanuts!"

* * *

**AN:** _Wonder how the game will go, and if Arnold will get a chance to talk to Helga at all? _

_I'm hoping to update next Sunday as usual, but as I am getting super busy at the moment with university and work, I may not have time to write much. I'm going to get working on the next chapter straight away as I have an hour tonight, but just in case, please keep an eye on my Fanfiction Diary (link is on my profile page) which will be updated should there be delays to next week's release. Thanks for all the reviews xxx Much love to you all! xxx _


	16. Seeing Stars

**Author Notes:** _Crisis averted! Managed to get a few chapters written this week, so update day still stands! Thanks once again to everyone who has reviewed this story. You are all so wonderful for writing such nice things! I hope to avoid disappointing you at all costs! This week's chapter was inspired by tri-drabble prompt #063 - stars. Enjoy! xxx_

* * *

**Seeing Stars**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

Arnold clenched the bat tightly, annoyed by her assumption. He could bat! He'd done it many times before! She just liked to try and embarrass him. He made a mental note to ask about why she did that later. If he ever got the chance to talk to her.

Helga signalled the start of the game, and Arnold readied his swing. He had to hit it. He had to get a home run. His pride was counting on it now. Part of him really wanted to show off to Helga that he wasn't a useless batter. He stood his ground, taking in the feeling of the smooth wood of the bat, trying to imagine it as an extension of his body. He would hit this.

Before he'd even realised the ball whooshed past him and into the waiting mitt of Gerald, who was the catcher-umpire.

"Stee-rike one!" Gerald called out in a booming voice. Arnold furrowed his brow in irritation. Damn, she was good.

"Great swing, Football Head. Didn't even see the bat move!" She mocked, "What a loser…"

Arnold glared at her. She pulled back her arm for another throw and he steadied his bat in preparation. Once again he heard the 'thwump' on the ball hitting Gerald's glove, and realised he'd been beaten again.

"Stee-rike two!"

Arnold closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Helga laughed.

"Give it up, Arnoldo. You just can't bat!"

He didn't want the humiliation of proving Helga right. He had to hit this one.

Helga caught the ball off Gerald, passed it between her hands for a second then, smirking, she pulled into throwing position. Arnold held his breath, his fingers twitched around the bat.

_Whoosh!_ The ball was thrown; he saw it flying in the air toward him.

Then he saw stars.

* * *

**Author Notes:** _That's all for this update. To see what happens next, just wait until next Sunday! I promise you it will be good! Especially if you can't wait for more Arnold x helga cuteness! *squee* Thank you once again for your reviews! _


	17. Struck With Luck

**Author Notes:** _Sorry it is slightly later than usual. I was working today, so was a bit busy! Thanks again for all of the reviews! xxx I hope you enjoy this week's chapter, based on tri-drabble prompt #25 - after._

* * *

**Struck with Luck**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

_

* * *

_

His vision was dark, but he swore he could see glimmering stars circling his head. For a moment everything was frozen, dark and distant. Then he became aware of a throbbing pain at the back of his head, a stinging pain at the front and a frenzy of voices above him. Gradually he was able to hear what was being said.

"Ah-hahaha! You beaned him, Helga. You really beaned him!"

"Shut up Pink-Boy!"

"Arnold! Hey Arnold!" Gerald's voice was nearest.

"Shall I call for an ambulance?" Phoebe. Sensible Phoebe.

Arnold groaned as the waves of pain all came at once. He opened his eyes, finding himself looking up at the silhouettes of his classmates.

"He's waking up!"

Arnold tried to lift himself up. Gerald helped him by holding onto his shoulders.

"You okay, man?"

"What happened?" Arnold croaked.

"Helga beaned you!" Harold called out again.

Arnold blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. The first thing he saw was Helga standing across from him, her arms folded, her back turned slightly towards him. But he noticed she kept glancing back, a worried look on her face. She turned away when she saw him looking though.

"Your big head got in the way. It's your own fault for having a huge football-shaped head!" She snapped. Arnold winced and rubbed his head.

"Are you sure you're okay, man?" Gerald asked.

"I'll be alright." Arnold replied, standing up shakily. Gerald held his arm as support.

"Perhaps you should go home Arnold? You look pale and won't be able to continue." Phoebe assessed, "Someone should accompany you home to make sure you are okay."

Inspiration struck him, as hard as the ball had.

"Helga." He said.

Phoebe blinked. Gerald gaped.

"What?" Helga asked, incredulously.

He smirked at her surprise.

"Helga should take me home."

* * *

**Author Notes: **_Ooh Arnold is getting crafty! See how it goes in the next chapter, same time next week. A massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your comments mean a lot and do keep me writing. Thank you! xxxx_


	18. You Make My Head Spin

**Author Notes:** _Hi everyone! I wasn't sure if I'd get this update out today but I managed it. And Lord knows we need a pick-me-up after recent world events. I was studying in Japan this time last year, and my heart really goes out to the Japanese people. I'm lucky that I have been in touch with most of my friends, and that most of them were in the Tokyo area rather than Tohoku, but I know so many others have not been so lucky, and so I am sending all my prayers to those people and their families. I hope you wonderful readers have not been hit hard by these events. _  
_But yes, on a lighter note, I would like to once again thank everyone for their amazing reviews. All the advice and analysis you give, all the praise and criticism, it really helps me and makes me smile. Give my week the best possible start to see those emails telling me someone took the time to review my writing. So a massive thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers! _

_Without further ado, this chapter is inspired by tri-drabble prompt #031 - together. I hope you enjoy it xxxx_

* * *

**You Make My Head Spin**

_Arnold x Helga  
300 words_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Gerald spluttered; a shocked look on his face.

"You sure gone hit your head hard there, Arnold. You just asked _Helga_ to take you home!" Stinky said. Everyone looked confused.

Then Gerald realised. He gave Arnold a look that said 'you-are-so-lucky-you-got-this-chance.'

"I just figured that since she hit me with a ball, she might want to make it up to me by walking me home, that's all." Arnold explained. "What do you say, Helga?"

The gang looked at her. Her face paled, her eyes filled with panic.

Arnold found himself willing her to say 'okay' so he could have the chance to talk to her. The last thing he needed was for her to play the bully again.

Suddenly she stepped out of the shock and back into her usual self.

She scowled, but agreed.

"I'm just walking you home, Football-Head. No trying to guilt me into being your nurse or doing your homework or anything!"

"Deal!" Arnold had to hold himself back from beaming at her. She gave him a curious look before grabbing her baseball mitt, and Arnold's bat, then telling him to get a move on.

Arnold wasn't quite steady on his feet yet. As soon as Gerald let go of his arm, a wave of dizziness swept over him. Luckily Helga was standing nearby, and he grabbed hold of her arm. Arnold held on for a moment, steadying himself. The dizziness subsided with the throbbing of his head, and he opened his eyes. Then he flushed as he realised he was holding onto Helga. Her cheeks were red too, but she didn't push him away.

"Stupid Football-head. Just… keep hold okay?" She scowled, but supported him, her free arm snaking round his back as they headed off towards his home.

* * *

**Author Notes:**_I was just wondering what you think of the update day. Is Sunday okay? Would you prefer it to be Friday or Saturday - earlier in the weekend? Or sometime during the week perhaps? Would you like me to release more chapters at once, given how short they are? Let me know if there is a better way I can release this story, so you can enjoy it more. I'm open to all suggestions. It is still a work in progress, and I only have one more chapter written at the moment, but when I get a rush of inspiration I can usually write a two or three chapters in one sitting. _

_I hope you enjoyed this week's installment. Until next week, take care! xxxx And thank you, once again!_


	19. Small Talk

**Author Notes:** _I know what you are thinking. "Omg! And update! It's about time!" Firstly, i would like to apologise for the extended haitus, and thank you all for your patience. Secondly I would like to apologise once again, as this is not really the end of the haitus. I am updating with two chapters this week, and my next update will not be until the beginning of June. Why? Well, I need to focus on my studies for the next few weeks. I am have my last ever undergraduate exams and essay deadlines coming up and won't have time to keep up with my new update schedule. More information about that later though. _  
_For now, please enjoy the next few chapters. This one is based on tri-drabble prompt #010 - prudence._

* * *

**Small Talk**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

* * *

Arnold knew that as soon as they had staggered out of sight, their friends would start to gossip. He heard their half-hushed whispering before they'd even gone a few paces down the street. He cringed inwardly at what now seemed an obvious attempt to be alone with Helga, and worried about the conclusions that his friends would jump to.

They didn't realise that it was because he wanted to unmask the real Helga. They would think he like-liked Helga. He blushed at the thought. It was a blush that Helga seemed to notice.

Then she might get the wrong idea too, Arnold realised. Time to be a bit more cautious.

"S-sorry to be a bother, Helga." He apologised, trying to fill the awkward silence and avoid the slightly panicked glances Helga shot at him from the corner of her eye.

"You are always a bother, Arnoldo. It's better that you don't apologise for it – waste of my time and yours."

Ouch. He laughed it off.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"Darn straight it is, bucko!"

His dizziness had disappeared, and he'd become very aware that he was still holding her arm for support. With a renewed blush, he pulled away from her. It amused him that she looked concerned for a split second, but she masked it well.

Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Arnold thanked her for agreeing to walk him home. She waved off his thanks, claiming she had to, since it _was_ technically her fault, and she owed him for the time he was so helpful when she had amnesia.

"Well, I still think it was pretty nice of you to agree to help. You're not as bad as you pretend to be, Helga."

She stopped walking. He stopped to look back curiously. Then his heart fluttered.

* * *

**Author Notes:** _One last chapter before the new 3 week haitus._ _Please don't hate me!_


	20. Weakness

**Author Notes:** _This chapter is based on tri-drabble prompt #016 - sight. Hope you enjoy reading!_

* * *

**Weakening **

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)  
_

* * *

It surprised him when he saw the blush on her face. He certainly wasn't expecting it. What he really wasn't expecting was how it lit her face up just right. She looked… pretty, even with her stunned expression. As soon as Arnold came to this realisation she had already recovered herself.

"H-ha!" She laughed weakly, a nervous twinge to her voice. "Who's pretending, Football-Head?"

He smiled and shook his head at her. Of course, it couldn't be that easy. Why would she suddenly open up after that one line? She covered the distance she'd fallen back and pushed past him, striding ahead.

"Come on, Football-Head. I haven't got all day."

He rolled his eyes. Then sped to catch her up.

"Hey! You shouldn't push past like that, Helga. I just got hit on the head by a baseball." He smiled.

"I do wonder at that, Arnoldo. Are you really so weak that my pitch would knock you out?"

It was his turn to blush. It _was _embarrassing.

"Well I guess you have a pretty strong arm."

She coughed nervously. At least, it sounded nervous to him. Maybe he was just imagining it though. He was feeling pretty nervous himself. His stomach felt like a cage of butterflies. An after-effect of the blow to the head? That didn't explain the rush of excitement he felt whenever he answered Helga back. He felt like he was playing a game with her. She was challenging him.

"Yeah… well… I just would've thought your head would be as hard as a football, you know. Since it's shaped that way."

Arnold rolled his eyes.

Still, he knew she wasn't really intending to be mean. Somehow. He'd find out why – he'd get that evidence. Maybe then that blushing, sweet Helga could start coming out more often?

* * *

**Author Note:** _Okay, so this is it for 3 weeks. By then I should have completed my studies at university and prepared some more chapters for you. I already have plans for at least 6 chapters all sorted. All that i need to do is write and edit them. Once university is over I can dedicate much more time to this story, so I am thinking of giving you **three chapters a week** starting next month. Update days will be **Friday, Saturday and Sunday**, so that you can really look forward to the weekend - or if you check back on Sundays as usual, you will have three chapters waiting instead of one. Hope that is okay for everyone? If there are any changes I will update my profile page with the info. I also have my livejournal progress diary which is linked on my profile. _

_Once again, I am so very, very sorry for having kept you in the dark so long. I promised updates in April and failed to deliver, but am hoping to get back on track as soon as exams are over. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story so far. You are all amazing, patient and wonderful people. Thank you for taking to time to not only read the story but offer me feedback. I love you all! So, until June! xxx_


	21. Invitation

**Author Note:**_ Many apologies about the delays in posting! Been a lot busier than I expected post-exams and this took a bit of a back seat for a while, but haitus is officially over, and I have managed to keep my promise somewhat in that it is still June now! This was going to be posted yesterday (as per the new update routine of Fri, Sat, Sun) but unfortunately my internet connection and/or fanfiction . net were having problems so I had to wait until today. But the good news is you get 2 chapters today instead of just one, so yay!_

_This chapter is based on tri-drabble prompt #53 - in. I hope you enjoy it! xxx_

* * *

**Invitation **

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

* * *

"Well, here we are, Football-Head. Home, sweet home." Helga announced, "You made it without fainting. Well done."

Arnold gave her an unimpressed look.

They'd arrived at Sunset Arms Boarding House. Helga looked itching to get away. Maybe she wanted to play more baseball or something. Arnold couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed though. He'd not been able to talk to her much. He was no nearer to solving the mystery of Helga G Pataki than before. It felt like a wasted opportunity.

"I guess I'll see you later, Arnoldo. Try not to have another accident on your way inside, okay?" Helga said, handing him his bat.

Arnold's heart sank slightly. He did wonder for a second just why he felt the need to reach out and grab her hand, but the feeling passed so quickly. He just knew he had to do something to prolong his time with her.

"Would you like to come inside?" He found himself asking, as she turned to walk away.

She looked back, confused.

"I'm sorry… what did you say?"

Either she didn't hear him, or she didn't believe him. He hardly believed himself. Why was he inviting Helga into his home again? That's right. He needed to get to know her better. It was all for the bet, he told himself.

"I asked if you wanted to come inside." That did little to remove the confusion from her expression. "I-I mean, you look kinda thirsty and your house is a few blocks away so… maybe you could come in and get a drink?" He explained. That made sense – more sense than 'I just want to talk to you because I have a feeling you are really nice underneath your mean mask'.

Helga looked at him, confused for a moment, then in thought.

"Okay."

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading. Next chapter is coming right up. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and faves - I really appreciate your feedback! xxx_


	22. The Crazy Corral

**Author Note:** _As promised, this is part 2 of today's update! This one inspired by tri-drabble prompt #90 - chaos. _

_Hope you like it! xxx_

* * *

**The Crazy Corral**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

* * *

Okay? She actually said okay? That easily?

"I mean… I'm thirsty, that's all. Just one drink and then I'm outta here, got it, Bucko?"

Oh. Of course it wasn't that easy.

"Whatever you say, Helga." He smiled. If she wanted to play hard to get, he'd let her. At least he had an opportunity now. He led the way up the steps, and opened the door, cringing when a flood of animals ran out. He looked back at Helga and blushed, grinning nervously as she quirked her eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah… that happens." He explained, as though that made any sense at all. He turned back and pushed through the door.

"I'm home." He called out; turning back and holding the door open for Helga. "Come on in."

He was sure he saw her gulp slightly. She must be really thirsty, he thought, closing the door behind her.

He was just about to show her to the kitchen when he heard a mighty clatter from upstairs, then an ominous rumbling noise. They stared in shock as Gertrude Shortman skied down the stairs, pulled by Abner the pig who squealed wildly, as the old woman whipped him.

"Mush! Mush!" She laughed seemingly unfazed by her bumpy ride down the stairs.

Arnold groaned. He wasn't sure why he was so embarrassed though. His grandma acted plenty crazy around Gerald, Sid, Stinky… pretty much every friend he had round, and he always acted nonplussed. Maybe it was because Helga would be sure to pick up on the eccentricities of his family and use them to bully him? She didn't really, the previous times she'd met his family – but now it was on home turf. The silliness wasn't reigned in. It was the crazy corral – and she was now in the middle of it.

* * *

**AN:** _Gotta love Grandma Gertie! Though she's done so many crazy things in the series, it is difficult to come up with new levels of craziness for her. I hope to do better in future though! Also, you'd think Arnold was used to the crazy, but throughout the series you do get glimpses of his embarrassment and then again he sometimes just acts as though it doesn't bother him. I don't think he really knows how to deal with it. _

_I hope this chapter wasn't a let down for any of you who have been waiting so patiently for updates. I really appreciate your patience and understanding, as well as the amazing support you have given this story so far. From now on the Weekend Update Schedule applies and the next chapter will be at some point tomorrow. Much love to you all xxxx_


	23. Being There

**Author Note:** _As promised, here's this weekend's third chapter. Hope you like it! It's based on prompt #024 - before._

* * *

**Being There**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

* * *

"Pookie, you crazy minx! What in jehoosephat are you doing now!"

Grandpa Phil came out of the hallway bathroom, tightening his belt. By then she'd already skied off out through the kitchen and was somewhere in the yard. Grandpa shook his head, partly annoyed and partly amused. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Arnold and seeing Helga, couldn't supress his look of surprise.

"Well, well, well!" He laughed, "What do we have here?"

Arnold felt he cheeks burning at the insinuation of his grandfather's tone.

"Grandpa, this is my friend Helga." He explained, hoping to prevent his grandfather from leaping to conclusions about having a girl in the house. Helga was just a friend.

"Friend, you say?" Grandpa smirked then turned to Helga, "Nice to meet you – though I'm sure we've met before…"

"Nope! No way! This is our first meeting!" Helga blustered. Arnold looked at her in confusion. Why was she so jumpy?

"No, no… I'm sure we've met before… Bob Pataki's kid, right?"

Helga relaxed.

"Yeah."

"I knew it! You came over to our camp and had flapjacks. Then there was that time at the parent's day when you told me Bob's weak spot… and the time-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We go way back." Helga interrupted hastily, "But Arnoldo here promised me a drink, and I'm thirsty so…"

Grandpa smiled and moved aside and let the two kids get past him and into the kitchen. Arnold thought over what had just happened. He supposed that Helga had been a bigger part of his life than he realised – his Grandpa certainly knew her even though Arnold had never really introduced them. She was just there... apparently helping him out occasionally.

He smiled half-lidded at her. There was definitely more to Helga than he had ever realised.

* * *

**AN:** _Oh Helga... I'm sure she was jumpy for fear of being revealed to be the mustached antique man after the locket... or for crashing through the kitchen ceiling. Oh how little Arnold really knows of how she's been there in the past! _

_Anyways, that's all for this update. I'll be uploading chapters 24-26 next weekend, as promised. Til then take care! And thanks for your support!_


	24. Stay

**Author Notes:** _Another update! Made it just in time. Thought I might end up missing it due to being at work all day and having a busy week, but somehow I managed to write and here we go for the first of this weekend's three chapters! And thanks once again for the amazing reviews. _

_BIG thank you to LycoRogue for pointing out a typo in the last chapter and being really nice about it. You are awesome! xxx_

_Without furthur ado, here's chapter 24. This one is inspired by tri-drabble prompt #95 - why not?_

_Hope you enjoy it! xxx_

* * *

**Stay**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

* * *

Arnold watched as Helga guzzled down a second glass of juice. She really was thirsty after all! He did feel slightly disappointed that she hadn't had an ulterior motive for agreeing to come in. He wasn't sure why he thought that - it was just something that bothered him slightly.

He was confused. When he thought back to the FTi 'incident' on the rooftop, and remembered the Helga who poured her heart and soul out to him, then looked back to the gruff Helga who denied it afterwards, it only confused him more. He'd always known that Helga was actually nice. He'd had some very meaningful conversations with her over the years. Despite what he thought he knew, she still had this rough exterior, and he couldn't figure out how much was real. Maybe he was just overthinking the whole situation?

But that niggling feeling was saying she's hiding herself. And part of him really wanted to find the girl who kissed him on the rooftop.

Blushing, Arnold cleared his throat. Helga put her glass down on the table and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Thanks, Football-Head."

"You're welcome." He replied, trying frantically to think up another excuse for her to stay longer. Then she did something that surprised him.

"Speaking of your head… how is it? You feel any better?"

She said it so flippantly, but he could trace a hint of worry. She wasn't scowling at him, which was a good sign.

"Maybe you could stay a little longer. Give me some company?" He answered bravely.

Helga's eyes widened. Then she looked sceptical.

"You sure? Looks like you have plenty of company already." She nodded to behind him.

Arnold turned only to see the Boarders trying to hide in the doorway of the kitchen.

* * *

**AN:** _Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback if you want to :) _

_Also, unrelated I know, but I just thought I'd let you all know that my haitus was helpful after all. I just got my degree results today and I got a 2:1, which is what i was hoping for and needed :D Thanks once again for all your patience during my haitus and for putting up with my excuses for lack of updates! _

_Next update will be tomorrow xxx_


	25. False Impression

**Author Notes:**_ Sorry about the delay in posting! I was working all day yesterday and when I got home I pretty much just fell asleep. Today I've been busy working on stuff for my interview tomorrow and haven't had time to sort out the 3rd update so that will probably be up tomorrow instead. Still, that should give all my American readers a 4th of July treat, right? So not a total loss. _

_Anyways, this chapter is based on prompt #098 - writer's choice, with the word "misunderstanding". _

_I hope you enjoy it xxx_

* * *

**False Impression**

_Arnold x Helga  
(300 words)_

* * *

Of all the Boarders Arnold thought would spy on him, he never would have guessed Suzie Kokoshka to be one of them. But, she was there, smiling sheepishly alongside My Hyunh, Oscar and Ernie. She was the first to step forward and apologise though.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, Arnold. It's just, your Grandpa said you had a girlfriend over and I was curious!" She glanced over at Helga and then to Arnold just as the implications of her sentence sunk in. Arnold felt his face heat up.

"Would ya look at that? They're blushing!" Ernie said. "You owe me ten bucks, Kokoshka!"

"Arnold, you pick very pretty girl. You both very, very sweet couple." Mr Hyunh added.

"Hang on a second! Helga's not my girlfriend!" Arnold explained, "We're just friends."

Oscar jumped up.

"I told you! Heh heh heh." He held out his hand to Ernie, "Now you owe me the money!"

Arnold felt a rush of annoyance. It was bad enough when his housemates bet on things that were unrelated to him, but there was something really irritated when they bet on his life. It was made worse by the fact that this was not exactly giving a good impression to Helga.

Why did he want to impress her? To get her to open up, he told himself. That's all.

He had to get away from their squabbling and accusing looks.

In annoyance, he grabbed Helga's hand and pulled her along, pushing past the boarders and taking her upstairs.

"Look like a couple to me." He heard Ernie argue.

"Shush! You've gone and embarrassed him!" Suzie replied.

Then they reached the top of the stairs, and Helga pulled her hand from his grip.

"What's the big idea, Football-Head!" She said angrily, rubbing her wrist.

He froze. What had he done?

* * *

**AN:** _Soooo, as I said, update is slightly delayed until tomorrow after my interview :P Thanks for your patience! And thanks for all your reviews! I really do love them! xxx_


End file.
